parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure/Transcript
=Main= *''This article is a stub. You can help The Parody Wiki by expanding it.'' This is a transcript for Sesame Street: Elmo's Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure. *(Sesame Street Theme Song & Title Card) *Elmo: Oh!, Hi!, Welcome To Sesame Street!, My Name is Elmo! *Zoe: And Hello!, My Name is Zoe! *Elmo: Today, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Are So Excited About Our Snacktime Playdate! *Zoe: I'm So Excited! *(Doorbell Rings) *Elmo: Hey!, Elmo Thinks Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Are Here! *Zoe: Let's Get The Door! *(Door Opens at Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters) *Elmo: Hi, Everyone! *Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Hi, Elmo!, Hi, Zoe! *Big Bird: We're So Excited for Your Big Snacktime Playdate Adventure! *Elmo: We Are Too! *Zoe: Nice Snacks, Guys! *Grover: Thanks, Zoe! *Snook: Can We Come In? *Elmo: Sure!, Come On In! *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Cheering) *(The Playdate Spinner Comes Down) *Elmo: Well, Let's Spin... *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: The Playdate Spinner! *Big Bird: Okay!, On A Count To 3, We Have To Blow On The Playdate Spinner! *Zoe: Ready? *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Ready! *Elmo: 1, 2, 3..., Blow With Us! *(Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Blows The Playdate Spinner) *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We're Gonna Have A Playdate! *Zoe: (Singing) Just For You and Me! *Big Bird: (Singing) We're Gonna Have A Playdate! *Elmo's Friends and The PBS Kids Characters: What's It Gonna Be? *(Song Ends) *(Arrow Points at An Apple and A Pretzel) *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: (Gasping) *Elmo: Snacktime! *Big Bird: It Landed On Snacktime! *(Song Starts) *Elmo: (Singing) We're Gonna Have A Snacktime Playdate! *(Song Ends) *(Elmo's Playroom Turns Into Snacks) *Big Bird: Wow! *Zoe: Look At All These Snacks! *Matt: There Are Snacks Everywhere!, (Laughs) *Cupcakes: (Laughing) *Cleo: Birthday Cupcake Snacks!, Where Are You, Birthday Cupcake Snacks? *Elmo: Birthday Snacks! *Cleo: Uh-Huh!, Cupcakes Are My Favorite Birthday Snack!, and They Keep Running Away!, Did You See Them? *Wonder Red: Right There! *Cleo: There?, Oh!, Thanks!, Happy Birthday Cupcake!, Here I Come! *Zoboomafoo: Wow!, Those Cupcakes Are Really Fast! *Elmo: Hey!, Guess What! *Daniel Tiger: What Is It, Elmo? *Elmo: Elmo Knows What We Should Do On Our Snacktime Playdate! *Zoboomafoo: You Do? *Elmo: Yeah!, I Know!, You, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters Can Play My Game, Blue's Clues, To Figure This Out! *Big Bird: Great Idea!, We Can Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What We Should Do On Our Snacktime Playdate!, I Love Blue's Clues! *(Song Starts) *Big Bird: (Singing) We Are Gonna Play Blue's Clues... *Zoe: (Singing) Cause That's A Really Great Game... *Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Yeah! *(Song Ends) *Elmo: So, My Handprints Will Be On The Clues! *Big Bird: Blue's Clues! *Zoboomafoo: Hey, Big Bird!, You Know What Else We Need For Blue's Clues! *Big Bird: Oh!, Right!, We Need Our Handy-Dandy... *Elmo, Zoe, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters: Notebook! *Big Bird: Notebook!, Right! *Elmo: Hi, Sidetable! *Sidetable: Hi, Elmo, Zoe, Big Bird, Elmo's Friends, and The PBS Kids Characters! *Zoe: We're So Excited To Have A Snacktime Playdate! *Sidetable: I'm So Excited! *Big Bird: Could We Have Our Notebook? *Sidetable: Sure!, Here You Go! *(Drawer Opens) *(Drawer Closes) *Zoe: Thanks! Category:Article stubs Category:Sesame Street Spoofs Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Spoofs Category:PBS Kids Crossovers Category:Transcripts